Goodbye Hello
by StokesSidle
Summary: Sara moves away from Las Vegas hoping to put everything and everyone behind her, but then someone comes back into her life! 1st ch. is GSR but it will be Snickers! :  PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place right after the episode "Goodbye and Good luck" that aired last Thursday. I hope you like it. _

_I want to thanks to jdcocagirl, for this idea._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Chapter 1

After reading the letter that Sara had left him, Grissom reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Sara's number.

"Hello?" She answered with a tone like she had been crying.

"Sara, I got your letter, what's going on?"

"Gil, I'm just tired of it, I can't go on working there I'm faced with death every day and I can't take it anymore I'm sorry."

"Where are you going to go?" Grissom asked but yet he was afraid of her answer, he was afraid she was leaving him.

"I don't know maybe I can go back to San Francisco and get a job as a forensic teacher. I just don't know Gil." She told him as she wiped away the tears from her cheek with her palm.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at the house." She responded.

"Okay stay there I'll be there in a minute." Grissom said as he closed his cell phone.

On the drive home Grissom was trying to think of ways to convince Sara to stay in Las Vegas with him, maybe she could even find a job here as a forensic teacher.

He pulled the Denali into the driveway, put it in park and turn off the engine. He then walked into the house to find Sara sitting on the couch staring at the floor. She was still crying. Grissom reached out his hand wanting her to grab it, she did. He then pulled her up off the couch and into a hug. She began to cry harder against his shoulder.

"Gil, I can't do it anymore, after being trapped under that car in the desert, I realized I don't want to do this anymore." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Maybe you could find a job around here somewhere, you don't have to really move back to San Francisco." Grissom said as he reached out and began to run both of her arms.

"I thought about that Gil, but I would still be scared, living here after all that has happened, I want to go back to San Francisco and start a new life, put everything and everyone behind me. Don't get me wrong Gil, I love you with all of my heart but I think we should move on. Maybe in the future you and I can be together again, but right now I need sometime for myself." She said as she looked into his baby blues.

As much as it hurt Grissom to say it he told her anyway, "What ever you have to do baby, I love you and I don't want to keep you here if you aren't happy." He then gave her another tight hug as they both cried.

Later that night, Sara was ready to get on her flight the next morning. Sara and Grissom lay in the bed in one another's arms. It was silent they only thing that could be heard was their breathing. Grissom placed a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled closer to his chest. He didn't want this night to end, because he knew that this might be the last time he could hold Sara, for a long time. "I love you Gil." She said as she closed her eyes. "I love you too." He responded as he too closed his eyes.

The next day the drive to the airport was full of tears for both of them. When they arrived Grissom opened the door for Sara. She smiled at this. He helped carry her luggage through the terminal. There they stood at the gate entrance to her plane. He placed her bags on the floor next to her feet. "Call me when you get there okay?"

She nodded in response. "I love you." He told her. She didn't respond instead she placed a passionate kiss on his lips that seemed to last forever. She then picked her bags up and said "Goodbye Gil," as she walked away.

Grissom just stood there watching the love of his life, walk away. He watched until she was out of sight, he sighed heavily as he too turned around and walked away.

……………TBC………………… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. how do i say goodbye?

Chapter 2

Sara's plane ride to San Francisco was a long one, but it gave her time to think. She thought about the life she left behind; the people she left behind; and the person she knew she would miss the most, besides Grissom, would be Nick. She never told anyone this but she always had a little crush on him, he was always complimenting her, which did her self-esteem a world of good, but she knew that Nick would never go out with someone like Sara, they were just too different.

Sara arrived in the San Francisco airport around 1 p.m. she walked over to the pay phone, which was on the other side of the airport and began looking through the phone book. She flipped to the "R" section, looking for the number of one her old friends Janie Rolcoff. "I hope she is in here", Sara said to herself as she scanned through the pages. "Ah ha, there she is." Sara dropped her change into the phone and began to dial Janie's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

After three rings Janie finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Janie?"

"This is she, who is this?"

"It's me, Sara Sidle, how have you been?"

"Oh my gosh, Sara it's been forever since I've talked to you."

"I know. I wanted to let you know, I just got into San Francisco this afternoon…"

"Really? Where are you now?" Janie asked cutting Sara off.

"I'm at the airport right now, but I was wondering if maybe you and I can go out tonight, and catch up on some things.

"That would be wonderful, I'll tell you what Sara, you can stay with me for a while, rather than staying in a hotel."

"No, that's okay I don't want to impose."

"Sara I insist!" Janie responded with excitement in her voice. "I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Okay see you in a few minutes, bye."

"Bye."

Sara made her way to the lobby inside the airport terminal and took a seat. This is when Sara heard her cell phone ring inside her purse, surprised that she had brought it with her. She dug quickly for her phone, when she took it out and looked at it, she recognized the number. It was Grissom. Sara sighed heavily, and then dropped the phone back into her purse while it continued to ring. Finally it stopped, and then the phone beeped, telling Sara she had a new voicemail. Sara decided to check it. So she took her cell phone back out and began to dial the number to her voicemail.

"_Sara it's Grissom, I just figured you ought to be in San Francisco by now, I was getting worried about you. Maybe you had a lay-over or something, just give me a call when you get this. Bye."_

Sara closed the cell phone and once again dropped it into her purse.

"Sara?" A familiar voice called her name.

Sara raised her head up to see the face of her old friend Janie. Sara jumped up from her seat and ran over to give her a hug.

"So how you been Sara? What made you come back?" Janie asked as she breaks the hug.

"I've been alright, but I just decided that the Vegas life wasn't right for me."

Janie just smiled at Sara and said, "Come on lets go, we have so much to catch up on."

After Sara was settled into one of Janie's guest rooms, she decided to take a shower to get ready to go out to dinner. She searched through her clothes that she had unpacked. As she did so she came across her black t-shirt with LVPD written on the back, she hesitated for a moment and then tossed it to the side. She finally decided on a purple tank with a pair of blue jeans.

Sara gathered her things and headed towards the bathroom, just as she walked out of the room she heard her cell phone ring. She re-entered the room and quickly glanced at her phone which lay on the dresser, and again it was Grissom. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the bathroom.

As Sara stood in the shower letting the warm water hit her bare back, she thought about Grissom.

Sara thought to herself, "How am I going to convince Gil that it is really over without hurting him?"

………………TBC…………………….Please Review!!!!


End file.
